The Antarctic Easter Egg Hunt
The Antarctic Easter Egg Hunt is a fanfiction short written by MarioFan65. This story is released on World Penguin Day on April 25th 2019. Characters *Mumble *Ramón *Lovelace *Esequiel *Josesito *Charles Green *Michael Green *Montay Transcript (At night at Paulet Island, a campfire is set up in the plains as Esequiel, Josesito, Charles and Michael are sitting in the logs, watching the campfire and telling spooky stories to the camp) *Esequiel: There was this creepy candy monster that almost ate the penguins of Penguin-Land. And oh boy, that monster was a twist. *Charles: I hope that monster doesn't came out of my bed tonight. *Josesito: I used to go to high school where that girl would scream at my face and ended up getting nightmares all day about her. *Michael: I broke my camera once in a fall of Snow Hill Island. *Esequiel: Okay. That's enough for today. *Charles: What? But we started 10 minutes ago. Don't you wanna keep going like it's binging on and on? *Esequiel: Oh, easter is tomorrow. We should do a easter egg hunt in the snowy plains and invite some friends over to do the easter egg hunt. *Josesito: Oh yeah. Count me in. *Michael: Wish me luck on those eggs. *Charles: Goddamn, these skuas would go after the eggs and they don't have the respect to go and steal one of the baby mamas' eggs in all of the homelands. These motherfishers don't stand a chance against all of will and every egg in the whole wide world. *Esequiel: Don't worry, we'll slap the skuas away. *Charles: By throwing walnuts? *Josesito: We haven't done a easter egg hunt since 2006. *Charles: I feel so old. *Esequiel: Me too. *Michael: Who is going to film all over the continent when i get to hunt for the eggs? *Esequiel: You might need a basket for that. A drone will film all over the place where you guys hunt for the eggs. *Charles: Uh huh, let's do that now. Come on, you and me. *Esequiel: Not now. Tomorrow. It's already late to go in the dark to catch those eggs. *Charles: Ah darn. It's dark outside. *Michael: We are already outside. *Charles: Oh well, we'll just stand close to the campfire for now. *Josesito: Meh, i thought it was cute. *Michael: *use the lighter* Oh god, the lighter still works. We can see. *Charles: Get that light out of my face. *Michael: Oh well, that goes to Esequiel. *Esequiel: Oh god, i thought it was a red light for a shot. *Josesito: Awkward. *Esequiel: Can we all sleep already? It's getting late. *Charles: Alright. Let's go home and sleep. *Esequiel: I'll call it a day. *Michael: Goodnight everyone. Tomorrow it will be a good day for everyone. *Esequiel: *throw the water bucket to the campfire* Done. I'm going home. (Inside of Esequiel's Tickle Lab, Esequiel is getting ready to go to bed) *Esequiel: That feel so smooth. *Josesito: Do you need anything before you go to bed? *Esequiel: Nah, i'm good. *Josesito: Goodnight. Tomorrow it will be a big day for us. Get some sleep and we'll invite some people around at Snowy Plains. *Esequiel: Count me in. *Josesito: Adios. *enter the elevator* (At Charles' house, Charles is at his bed as Michael is about to cover the blanket for Charles to sleep in) *Michael: So dad, do you need anything before you go to bed? *Charles: I need my pills. *Michael: They're on the table. *Charles: Oh god. *take his pills* Done. *Michael: Goodnight dad. *Charles: I think i'm having a stroke on my fin because, my left fin doesn't work. *Michael: Dad, stop playing around and go to sleep. *Charles: Dang it. *sleep* *Michael: See ya. *turn off the lights* (The next day, Esequiel wake up from his tickle lab to start the day) *Esequiel: Ah, what a nice nap. I need to get the easter hunt going. (Back at Charles' house, Charles wake up on a bad mood) *Charles: Gosh, what kind of light is that? *Michael: Good morning pa. *Charles: Oh man, i can't see. *Michael: Dad, stop playing. I'm still here. *Charles: Oh, it's you. Did you get hit by a rock? *Michael: No. Come have some breakfast. *Charles: Whatever. I'm going to eat breakfast. (At the kitchen of the house, Charles and Michael eat some fish bites for breakfast) *Charles: Darn, this taste good. *Michael: That was tasty. *Charles: Ooh, i'm going to have another bite. *Michael: Best snack ever. MORE TO COME Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions